This invention relates to a novel deodorizer which comprises colloidal antimony pentoxide and is capable of adsorbing and deodorizing various smell such as ammonia, amine, hydrogen sulfide, mercaptane, methyl sulfide, nicotine smell, etc.
At present, in a working surroundings of various industrial fields and in an usual living environment, odor causing gases such as ammonia, amine, hydrogen sulfide, mercaptane, methyl sulfide, ethyl acetate, toluene, isovaleric acid, aldehyde, etc. are generated, and these gases cause bad feelings as well as sometimes harming the human body. Thus, social interests concerning a method for removing an odor causing gas and findings a deodorizer for the some have been increased, and various deodorizers have actually been used for industrial and domestic uses.
As a deodorizer by an adsorbing method, various proposals have been made such as using an active charcoal, silica gel and titanium oxide-silica complex oxides (Japanese Provisional Patent Publication No. 137732/1988), titanium oxide-magnesia aggregate (Japanese Provisional Patent Publication No. 183065/1988), zeolite (Japanese Provisional Patent Publication No. 87852/1985), surface modified silica sol (Japanese Provisional Patent Publication No. 143069/1988), etc.
As the deodorizer, an activated charcoal (mainly coconut shell activated charcoal) has heretofore mainly been used, but the activated charcoal has a disadvantage that it has a small deodorizing effect to a basic gas such as ammonia, alkyl amine, etc., while it has deodorizing effects to mercaptan, hydrogen sulfide, benzene, etc. In order to overcome this disadvantage, a product in which an acid or an alkali, etc. is carried has been produced. However, since these acids and alkalis do not react with an activated charcoal, a product which to treat the above is required to be handled as in the acid or alkali, so that these are not preferred in practice. Also, the activated charcoal has disadvantages that it is difficult to mold, and, since it is black use forms are restricted.
Further, ammonia, an amine, etc. can be well deodorized by a material in which L-ascorbic acid is combined with iron sulfate, but the material has substantially no deodorizing effect to hydrogen sulfide, mercaptan and aldehyde, and also has a disadvantage that it cannot be used for deodorizing of a wet gas since it dissolves in water. In the case where the aforesaid iron sulfate and L-ascorbic acid are carried on a silica sol, the above disadvantage cannot be solved.
Colloidal silica (silica sol) has an extremely larger specific surface area and can adsorb ammonia in the presence of water. However, in a dried state, it has a small effect to adsorb an odor causing gas with itself and thus usually used as a carrier of deodorizing components in most cases.
While there has been reported that titanium oxide-magnesia aggregate is effective to deodorize various odor causing gas such as hydrogen sulfide, ammonia, amine, aldehyde, mercaptan, etc., there are disadvantages that it is high in cost and limited in use since it is powder.
As described above, the conventional deodorizers have disadvantages that kinds of odor causing gas capable of deodorizing or deodorizing effect are limited, use forms are limited or high in cost, etc.